Loyal?
by Jonginseee
Summary: Jongin yang selalu dibuat kesal oleh Sehun. Sehun yang kadang tidak peka dengan Jongin. No summary- - HunKai / SeKai. Sehun x Kai Yaoi, BL, DLDR RnR please! / Judul sama isinya gak nyambung. .


**Title: Loyal?**

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Fluffy [entah kenapa saya gak bisa mikir genre ff ini selain itu._.v]**

**Cast : HunKai / SeKai Sehun x Kai**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, BL, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya, ceritanya maksain banget, Weirdness, Gajeness/?, Alayness/?, Abalness/?, Memuakaness/?**

**Summary: Jongin yang selalu dibuat kesal oleh Sehun. Sehun yang kadang tidak peka dengan Jongin. No summary-_- HunKai / SeKai. Sehun x Kai Yaoi, BL, DLDR RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loyal? **© Jonginseee

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

** No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin benci menunggu. Ya ia masih bisa menunggu jika itu masih di batas waktu yang wajar. Namun, ini sudah tidak wajar. Ia sudah menunngu selama 4 jam di tempat ini, tempat dimana ia diajak kencan oleh namja chingunya sendiri. Dan belum lagi cuaca musim semi yang sangat tak baik untuk kesehatan mulai dirasakan oleh Jongin sendiri.

"ish! Kemana _namja_ sialan itu! aku bisa mati kedinginan bila ia tak segera muncul dan pergi dari tempat ini. Aaaahhh~ seharusnya tadi aku membawa jaket." Jongin menggosokan kedua telapak tanganya dan sedikit meniupnya supaya ia masih bisa mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Ya! Aku sudah menunggunya 4 jam! Kemana dia?! Jika dalam 10 menit lagi ia tak datang aku akan pulang. Dasar sialan." umpat Jongin sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

10 menit

Dengan mengehentakan kakinya Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan dengan kesal meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum suara langkah kaki terburu dan teriakan yang menginterupsi jalannnya.

"_Baby_-ya! Tunggu aku." teriak suara orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai orang yang paling mengesalkan di kamus kehidupan Kim Jongin. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap orang orang itu.

"Ya! Kau kemana saja?! Aku sudah menunggumu selama 4 jam lebih dan kau beru muncul sekarang? Aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu." Jongin menatap orang itu kesal.

"_Baby_-ya maaf kan aku. Tadi aku ada kelas tambahan dan aku tidak bisa membolos di pelajaran itu. maafkan aku ne."

"kau 'kan sudah pintar kenapa kau harus mengikuti tambahan itu? Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku jika kau ada pelajaran tambahan, Oh Sehun-ssi." desis Jongin menatap sambil menatap tajam namja di depannya yang hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"ah sudah lah aku ingin pulang. Kencan hari ini batal." final Jongin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sehun hanya bisa menatap dengan bodohnya tubuh sang kekasih yang sudang memasuki taksi.

**::::**

"Jongin-ah _gwenchanayo_? Wajahmu sangat pucat. Kau sakit _ne_?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah sahabatnya pucat dan tingkah lesu Jongin hari ini.

"eh? _Molla hyung_. Ya bisa jadi aku sakit karena terlalu lama di udara dingin kemarin." Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya mengelus pelan rambut Jongin yang sudah mulai keluar sifatnya manjanya.

"ya Jangin-ah jangan sok mesra denganku seperti ini. Nanti jika Sehun melihatnya aku bisa dihakimi di depan Suho kau tahu." Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan hyungnya satu itu.

"tidak mungkin Sehun seperti itu _hyung_, dia itu sangat tidak peka. Ish! Aku jadi ingin berpacaran dengan Suho _hyung_ saja daripada Sehun." gerutu Jongin pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"_MWO_?! Ya! Suho itu milikku bodoh!" teriak Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin terkejut dan membuka matanya cepat yang mengakibatkan kepalanya pening.

"_hyung_ kau membuat kepalaku pening. Ah aku harus pulang hyung aku sudah tidak kuat." ucap Jongin lemah sambil sesekali memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"eh _mianhae_ Jongin-ah. mau kuantarkan? Kau sepertnya tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Jongin-ah. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu jika kau pulang sendiri." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin khawatir yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum lemah dari Jongin.

"aku bisa hyung. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok _ne_. _Anyeong_~" pamit Jongin sambil melangkah lemah keluar kelasnya.

**::::**

Jongin berjalan dengan lemah di koridor kampusnya. Pening di kepalanya tiba-tiba semakin menjadi. Jongin memegang kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di diding koridor itu. Jongin tidak ingin mengambil resiko pingsan di tengah jalan sehingga ia memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruangan yang paling dekat dengan koridor tersebut, Perpustakan.

Jongin memasuki perpustakaan dengan langkah lemah dan memilih tempat duduk yang sedikit tenang di sudut belakang ruangan tersebut. Ia mendudukan diri dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening di meja perpustakaan tersebut. Ia mencoba menutup mata dan mengabaikan nafasnya yang mulai terasa panas di _philtrum_nya sendiri.

"_Ya!_ Sehun-ah ulangi lagi penjelasanmu. Kau terlalu cepat menjelaskannya."

Oh Sehun ada Sehun juga ternyata disini

Tunggu!

Apa?

Sehun?!

Jongin segera membuka mata dan mencari asal suara yang tadi menyebut-nyebut nama orang yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya saat ini.

BINGGO!

Jongin melihat di ujung sana ada sosok Sehun sedang duduk berduaan dengan Tao. Oh, mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

Tapi, tunggu dulu

APA?! Berduaan?

Mesra?

Di sudut paling belakang?!

WADAHEL!

Terkutuk kau Oh Sehun!

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dengan agak –sangat- kasar yang tentunya menimbulkan suara kursi yang bergesekan kasar dengan lantai. Sontak hal itu membuat dua orang yang berada di sudut ruangan itu menoleh kearah Jongin yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan mengehentakan kaki kesal.

"eh, itu bukannya Jongin? Ya Sehun-ah kenapa kau tidak menyuslnya? Jongin terlihat tidak sehat karena wajahnya terlihat pucat." ucap Tao sambil menatap Sehun yang hanya memasang poker face andalannya.

"_Ya!_ Kenapa kau hanya diam?! Kejar Jongin sekarang juga bodoh! Kau itu memang _namjachingu_ yang tidak peka." Tao terus memukulkan bukunya di kepala Sehun yang sudah mengadah kesakitan.

**::::**

'Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~'

Jongin baru saja tiba di apartementnya dan meminum obat lalu berniat akan segera beristirahat sebelum suara bel sialan yang menggila itu menganggu pendengarannya. Jongin berjalan lemas kearah layar _intercom_ yang sedang menampilkan sosok Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Jongin.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan ketusnya.

"apa aku menganggumu _baby_? Apakah kau sakit? Tadi wajahmu terlihat pucat." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit mengulum senyum yang pestinya tidak di ketahui oleh Sehun di depan pintu.

'_sedikit bermain mungkin akan menyenangkan haha' batin Jongin menyebalkan_

"_ne!_ Kau sangat menggangguku tahu. ahaha _ne!_ Aku sakit dan itu karenamu kemarin bodoh!"

"ah sepertinya aku sangat menganggumu ne? Yasudah, aku akan pergi. Istirahatlah yang cukup _baby_. Maafkan aku karena aku yang membuatmu sakit seperti ini." Jongin terbelalak mkendengarnya.

"e-eh? Kau tidak ingin aku membukakan pintu untukmu?" tanya Jongin bingung. Ia kira dugaanya akan benar ternyata sangat meleset dari kenyataan. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Sehun akan merengek rengek minta dibukakan pintu. Tapi...

Ah ia lupa jika Sehun adalah namja yang tidak peka.

"tidak. Kau bilang aku menganggumu. Yausudah aku pulang dulu ne." pamit Sehun sambil melangkahkan kaki mejauhi pintu apartemen Jongin.

'BRAAAAK'

Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar dan tidak berperi kepintuan yang menyebabkan Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin yang sudah berkaca-kaca melihatnya. Demi apapun itu, Sehun merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan keras saat melihat keadaan orang yang dikasihinya sepucat itu.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?!" teriak Jongin dengan kesal. Sekarang Sehun benar benar merasa ingin memukuli dirinya sendiri saat mengingat ia lah penyebab Jongin seperti ini.

"ke-kenapa kau begitu bodoh..." lirih Jongin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan dengan segera membawa Jongin kepelukannya.

"kau bodoh! Kau menyebalkan! Kau namja sialan! Kenapa tadi kau berduaan dengan Tao di pojok perpustakaan?! Dasar namja tidak pernah peka." gumam Jongin pelan yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun yang hanya bisa terkekeh.

"eoh? Jadi kau cemburu? Kekanakan sekali." kekeh Sehun.

"ya! Tentu saja aku cemburu! Kau itu kekasihku tahu! jika kau cemburu melihatmu dengan Tao itu tandanya aku menyayangimu! Dasar bodoh! Jangan jangan kau bermain belakang dengan Tao dibelakangku? Mengakulah!" tuduh Jongin sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sehun dengan tajam.

"ya! Kau bicara apa _eoh?_ Aku tidak melakukan apa apa dengan Tao. Lagipula Tao itu sudah menjadi tunangan Kris sahabatku. Mana bisa aku merebutnya dari sahabatku sendiri. Dan lagi, aku itu namja yang setia. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika bukan kau yang memintanya." Sehun membawa Jongin kepelukannya lagi namun Jongin menolak. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin yang sedang muncul disaat seperti ini.

"tapi, bisa saja 'kan kau memang bermain belakang" kukuh Jongin sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada dan menatap kesal Sehun.

"_ya!_ Kali ini dengarkanlah baik baik. Aku, Oh Sehun hanya milik Kim Jongin seorang. Seluruh tubuhku hanya bisa dimiliki–"

"apakah aku hanya bisa memiliki tubuhmu? Berarti hatimu bukan untukku? Ya! Kau sangat kejam!" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dengan ucapannya yang menurut Sehun sangat kekanakan.

Chuuuu~

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Jongin yang terus menggerutu. "_ya!_ Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku _baby_. Kenapa kau suka sekali memotong kata kata ku hmm? Apakah kau ingin ku cium terus agar kau berhenti berbicara? dasar cerewet." Sehun tersenyum dengan tampannya di hadapan Jongin yang sudah merona.

"_ya! Aish_ yasudah lanjutkan! Dasar idiot!" Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh setiap kali ia di panggil dengan sebutan tak wajar seperti itu. Baginya, panggilan bodoh, idiot, sialan, brengsek dan kata kata kotor lainnya yang di keluarkan oleh mulut Jongin untuknya adalah kata kata yang indah dan lucu. Ya, anggap saja Sehun memang benar benar idiot karena Jongin.

"Seluruh tubuhku hanya bisa dimiliki oleh Kim Jongin. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah perasaanku terhadap dia untuk saat ini dan selamanya. Aku mencintainya, sangat amat mencintainya. Bahkan bukan hanya tubuhku yang bisa dimilikinya, seluruh hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya. Semua perasaanku sudah kuberikan padanya, terlebih rasa bahagiaku hanya untuknya. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya kesal dan bersedih lagi setelah ini. Aku mencintainya, Kim Jongin-KU, Oh Jongin-KU." dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu Jongin masih dengan posisinya dan dengan sedikit rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya.

"bisakah kau mempercayai kata-kataku _baby_?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah kikuknya setelah mengungkapkan semua perasaanya di hadapan Jongin.

"akan kucuba. Tapi, tadi kau malah terlihat seperti _playboy_ yang sedang menggombal bodoh." ucap Jongin dengan terkekeh kecil. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah Jongin. Namun, sedetik kemudian Sehun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"_baby-ya!_ Kau... astaga kenapa tubuhmu bisa sepanas ini? Kau demam tinggi. Pasti kau sangat kedinginan." pekik Sehun. Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini." sesal Sehun sambil membawa Jongin kepelukannya lagi. Jongin hanya mengangguk di perpotongan leher Sehun. Dan Sehun sekarang baru bisa merasakan betapa panasnya nafas Jongin saat ini. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi namun sedetik kemudian seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"_baby,_ aku akan menyembuhkanmu." gumam Sehun yang tidak di dengar jelas oleh Jongin.

"_ne?_ Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin sambil melepas pelukannya dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan seringai yang membuat Jongin bergidig.

"aku akan menyembukanmu _baby_." bisik Sehun di telinga Jongin yang membuat Jongin kegelian dan menggosok gosokan telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

"bagaimana bisa? Memangnya kau bis_–mmppphhh!_" Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Jongin dengan ciuman penuhnya. Dasarnya Jongin yang keras kepala, Jongin berusaha memberontak di ciuman penuh Sehun itu karena pertanyaanya belum di jawab oleh Sehun.

"_yaah!_ Jawab dulu pertanyaaku!" kesal Jongin saat ciuman mereka terlepas dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan menatap malas Jongin.

"_arra arra_. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu melalui metode penyembuhanku _baby_. Karena metode ini, kau bisa mengeluarkan banyak keringat" ucap Sehun lalu dengan segera membungkam bibir Jongin yang sudah bersiap akan bertanya lagi kearahnya.

Dan sekarang jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya didorong oleh Sehun memasuki apartemennya dan Sehun menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun mulai melakukan hal yang 'iya iya' kepadanya.

**::::**

"_Pabbo!_ _Aish_ sialan kau Oh Sehun!" gertak Jongin kesal sembari memberikan Sehun _glare_ yang ia miliki. Sehun sendiri memilih tidak menggubris omelan Jongin.

Sehun masih saja mengusap pelan pipinya yang membiru karena tonjokan Jongin beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku 'kan hanya berniat membantumu. Buktinya kau benar benar mengeluarkan banyak keringat 'kan?" gerutu Sehun masih sibuk mengusap lebam di pipinya.

"Tapi kau idiot! Dari mana kau mendapatkan teori konyol jika demam bisa di sembuhkan dengan melakukan se–"

Chuuu~

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu cerewet hmm? Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat _baby_." ucap Sehun setelah mengecup singkat bibir Jongin yang menyebabkan Jongin gagal melanjutkan kata katanya tadi.

"Tapi pantat ku sakit bodoh! Idiot!"

"Nanti aku akan mengobatinya."

"Aku juga tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena ini!"

"Apakah pusat berpikirmu ada di pantat?"

"_YA!_ Aku Membencimu Oh Sehun!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Oh Jongin."

"_YAAAAAAA!"_

**END._.**

**Wadahel Ini apa-_- saya gak maksud menistakan Sehun sama Kai di sini T^T**

**Maafkan saya karena epep pasaran ini. Sumpah demi apa ini ide fict muncul gara gara saya tidur terus mimpi HunKai begitu._.**

**Gaje? Saya tahu**

**Aneh? Saya Sadar**

**Pasaran? Saya sangat sangat sangat paham T^T**

**Tolong jangan bunuh saya gara gara menistakan Kai sama Sehun disini-_,-**

**Iya saya tau ini pasaran. Saya tau ini fanfic absurd-_- tapi plis jangan rajam saya okeey**

**RnR please :3**


End file.
